Genesis of the Carnival, Chapter 1
by Ecaille13
Summary: Some time ago, before John, Tamara and Ms. Merrywood's arrival in the Carnival, others stories have taken place here. Then, who will be the characters of those stories?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TD'sC and his characters.**

Juliette Canapet and her husband Raymond Anura were one of the wealthiest couple in the haute sphère of Paris. She was the main singer and also diva of La Cigale while her husband was the boss of numerous enterprises, notably one in the charity sector, Tamara, named after a foreign little girl who was encountered by her husband during one of his travel across the world. Juliette loved her life, the abundance, the parties, the success and everything she had to do is singing two hours per day. She really didn't care about her husband's business, it was so boring. "A golden life is an idle life", was her credo. One night, the lovebirds were crossing a luxurious park in a wooden coach.

-Raymond, Americans are so awesome!

-Why are you speaking American, ma chérie?

-Because I love that language! Plus that party with them, merveilleuse!

-Hahaha! _The driver turns toward them, with a gun._

-It's a gun?!

-Yeah it's a gun! And why are you speaking American, we are in danger!

-Adrenaline makes me speaks English!

-What's the difference?

-I don't know!

-Shut up you two! you're gonna pay for what you did to me and... What the heck! Why I speak in English?!

-It's the adrenaline.

-Shut up! You and your enterprise, you destroyed my life! _Juliette is shocked._

-But, but we don't know who you are!

-I was a boss of a charity enterprise just like you husband, and as he hates competition, he paid some people to ruining my enterprise! Now, no one trust me and I lost my house! But, you're gonna payback me with your life!... Any last word?

-Trou du cul d'un asshole! _Sound of two gunshots._

There was a blinding fog around the couple, they couldn't see anything but their coach which grows into an amusement pirate ship. Suddenly, two eerie pirates ladies appeared and pulled two giants ropes that makes the attraction swings back and forth as the couple hardly tries to hold a skinny mast. Then, a third lady tries to hurt them with her sword.

 **The Rosy Bayonettes:**

Murder, Mischief, Mayhem!

We will kill their virtues before them

Walking on the wrong planks, crawling on rotten branches

How lazy that lady's life from France is

Thinking she is her husband's only gem

Murder, Mischief, Mayhem!

She's anchored on stiletto heels but she left the ship's wheel

Blind chance is an eyeless will

Lost souls in the ocean, drifting to desolation

In the storm, idleness isn't the best ration

Now, Wisdom is dead, (Murder!)

Good is on the ocean bed, (Mischief!)

And Evil is at the head

Mayhem!

Then, the leader of the trio cuts the mast. Consequently, the couple falls into the void and were holding each others as their view disappears. When they woke up, Raymond was wearing a common morning dress composed of a blue morning coat, a white waistcoat, a white shirt, a golden neckwear and a bigger one as a chain coat at the belly level, an orange hyacinth as a right boutonnière, on the left a pocket square, green moist skinned-gloves Harvard crimson plaid trousers with black lines, and silver button boots. He was also wearing a grey top hat and an iron cane as he sprained his ankle. Next, Juliette was wearing a Cicada Bridal gown with a long veil seeming like a fashion mosquito net. The couple wakes up in a Tunnel of Love boat.

-Juliette? Juliette! Are you okay?

-Yeah, but why are you speaking in English?

-I don't know... I was thinking I was speaking in French but... This is weird...

-Where are we? It is a Tunnel of Love?

-I think... Above, look! It's an exit hatch! I give you a leg up!

-Leg up? It's a bit exhausting, we could just waiting for the boat when it arrives at the end.

-Well, I don't want my nightingale to be tired. _He kisses her._ Honey, can I ask you something?

-Of course, what is it?

-Hm... Did you listen what those pirates were singing?

-There was a song?!

-Of course, you don't remember? We were on a huge swinging boat!

-Ah yes!... I was sleeping the whole time.

-Really?!

-Adrenaline, it makes me either speaks English or sleep, sometime the both... Oh! The end of the Tunnel! _The couple takes a step out of the boat. It was the night, and the place appears to be a Carnival._

-Juliette, come, we have to get out of here.

-So we have to walk?

-Yes.

-Ohhh... _The couple walks during an undetermined period through a bunch of costumed freaks and other frightening sceneries._ Mon chéri? Can you carry me on your back?

-But honey... My ankle is sprained.

-Alright... I feel like we're lost, we should ask for the way to someone.

-You're right... Here! There is a Guest Service spot!

-But look, there's also a Fortune teller machine, and it's nearer!

-Honey, it's more reasonable to ask for the way to the Guest Service.

-Yeah, but it's a little bit too far... Oh I know! It would be smarter if we split up! You to the Guest Service and me to Fortune teller?

-Alright, but take care of yourself.

-I always do! You too. _They kiss and hug each others. Then, Juliette go toward the machine which contain behind the glass an human-tall wooden dummy with a turban like psychic genie. Juliette knocks on the window._ Hello, can you hear me? _The psychic don't move at all, Juliette notices a sticker with "1 euro" written on it. 1 euro?_ Hm... Well, I will give it what it want, but I prefer giving my ugliest coin... _Whereas, Raymond arrives in front of the Guest Service desk. Inside, there was an elderly pale man who was mostly bald except for a mane of grey hair around his head._

-Bonjour, do you know where are we?

-I'm sorry, but you're not tall enough to knowing that.

-Pardon? _The Ticket Keeper points his finger at a gigantic sign._

-You must be this tall to ask question here.

-But that sign has a height up to the sky! _Whereas, Juliette keeps searching for her "ugliest coin"._

-Don't worry, tiny mortal... At your right, there is an other Guest Services spot and adapted to your size.

-NOO! This is unacceptable! Raymond his fist on the desk.

-Hmf... Humans

Ticket Keeper:

If you want to be a great man, you have to understand

The dove belongs to the sky and the toad to the land

The most important is not the most craved

Be happy with what you have and you won't be depraved

Juliette(At the same time):

I'll be, I'll be, give you what you want

Just give me one or two seconds to gasp or pant

Least and last is better than nothing

Ticket Keeper:

So listen, it would be my final warning

Both:

Least and last, the past is the past

You should know that kindness is not that fast

Please wait, you'll be bridged

The end is nice but the road is ridged!

(The dummy's eyes turns red) Psychic:

…Madam, you're just delaying your fate...

...Least or last, for you it is soon too late...

The dummy suddenly grabs Juliette by the wrist whereas the Tamer shows up and the Ticket Keeper unrolls a long parchment roll in front of Raymond.

-Rule 373, Being aware of his size. Tamer, you know what to do... _The Tamer begins to whip Raymond as he runs to the left into a caravan. Juliette tries to help him but she is stuck by the Psychic's grabbing._

-Raymond! Let me go you dummy! _She is finally released and she rushes toward the caravan but the Tamer blocks her path._

-I'm sorry lady but it's not your turn.

-Please! I had to help him! Please I love him... _The Ticket keeper looks sorry for her._

-Fine. There is a...

-A short cut?

-No, a long cut.

-Why would you made a long cut, this is nonsense!

-Rule 62, no cutting in line!... If a long road is too much for you, maybe your love for your husband is not as strong as you were thinking...

-No it is! I love him, I can do a bit of a walk if it's for him.

-Oh, but my French Lady, it's not just a walk. Indeed, it's an Exodus. _The Ticket keeper shows a place named "La Galerie des Glaces" which seems like an endless house of mirrors._ You sure you want to...

-Yeah, thanks. _Juliette enters in the house of mirrors. Meanwhile, Raymond discovers the dark indoor of the caravan. All of a sudden, he notices someone._

-Who are you?


End file.
